Divin Telar
Name: Divin Telar Class: Warpriest Religion: Eilistraee Homeworld: Toril (Forgotten Realms) Homeland: Menzoberranzan Fighting Style: Like many Drow Nobles Divin was trained in two blades, specifically his specialty lay in kukri fighting. Divin's specialty in house warfare was taking down priestesses of Lloth and Magi. Using two very quick blades allowed him to move through the battlefield to high priority targets and get in their faces to interrupt their casting. He is also trained in throwing shuriken, which allowed him to interfere with casting if he was unable to close the distance. Having recently been gifted the Lantern of Eilistraee Divin currently fights with a single Kukri while using the protective light of the lantern. Being a worshiper of Eilistraee Divin's fighting tends to look very similar to a dance. And although he rarely demonstrates this talent off the battlefield he is quite the dancer. Background: Divin is the first born of House Telar. In most societies this would bestow you with every gift imaginable. Being a male among Drow it elevates your status but not by much. Divin was sent through all the military and magical training of a Drow noble, excelling at both but settling on warfare as his specialty for his house had an opening that needed to be filled. Because of his natural strength and agility Divin was trained to take down enemy spell casters and at this he excelled. Eventually this became a passion when Divin, because of the noble warfare rules of Menzoberranzan, was ordered and forced to kill all the Drow Priestesses of an opposing house, including the extremely young ones. Later Divin was awarded one of the highest honors of any Drow, a spot in a surface raid. Having no choice Divin went a long. At one point in the combat Divin was faced with the same choice, die to your brethren or kill the enemies young. He would not make that same mistake, not on innocent surface elves. Divin turned on his raiding party who was already preoccupied fighting the surface elves. With the knowledge of his companions and their focus on the enemy he quickly turned the tide but was felled by an enemy spell caster he did not know was hiding in the brush line. Divin awoke in a bed with a small curious elven girl hovering over him. She screamed "He's awake" in a language he did not understand and tried to get up only to realize he was bound. The girls mother walked in, sent the girl away who later returned with a drow female who did not seem to be as bothered by the light as he was. She was a priestess of Eilistraee, and she led a small community in the area. She took in Divin and taught him the blade dance and the ways of the Dark Maiden. When the storms hit and most of Divin's village crossed over because of his natural leadership abilities and training as a noble he was put in charge as the De-facto leader. There they lived for several years until the ships of Pelor broke the horizon and had work for Divin to do... Now Divin travels in the company of Radovir and Bharrig Blackaxe trying to snuff out the darkness that has taken such a deep root in this world. For more information on the Dark Maiden follow this link http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Church_of_Eilistraee Category:PCs Category:Divin